onechanbarafandomcom-20200213-history
Himiko
Himiko is the main antagonist in Onechanbara: Bikini Samurai Squad. For the most of the game she is shown as an old little lady. In 19th Chapter, after drinking Saki's blood she is transformed into younger version of herself. She is then 'killed' by Saki, Aya and Annna. Himiko reappears in Onechanbara Special as the final boss, she is once again defeated by the girls - this time joined by Reiko and Misery. Biography (BSS) *Age: 200-300 (estimated) *Height: 120cm (old) / Unknown (young) *Vital Statistics: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown 'Old Himiko' Himiko is the leader of The Organization and the zombies. She is said to be two, or even, three hundred years old thanks to her many research discoveries. Himiko seeks to obtain Saki, and more importantly her blood, in order to gain massive power and eternal youth. She appears in a long red robe, endowed with yellow accenting, grey hair, (in the Shimada style), considerably dark skin, and with a cane to accompany her. 'Young Himiko' This is Himiko, rejuvenated by the power of Saki's Baneful Blood. She is bestowed with an evil smile and overwhelming enriched power. This is the true, almighty Himiko, removed from her previous, withered self. Her voice becomes that of a high-pitched teenaged girl, and her entire body undergoes a similar change; her grey hair turns to a dark purple and keeps the same style as her old-self, but this time, with beads wrapping around the sides of her hair. The name for her hairstyle is the Shimada. Himiko's entire body elongates, becoming extremely tall and thin, and her skin turns to a pale colour from her previously darker tone. Some more distinct facial features become apparent as well; she gains a beauty mark beneath her left eye and both of her eyes change to a bright hue of orangy-yellow. Her entire look could be described as "felinish". Although a majority of Himoko's physical attributes change, her clothing stays the same, except her previously-fitting robe has become much shorter, due to her sudden growth and height change. Being said, her outfit is inarguably centered around fanservice, as her very revealing set of undergarments hardly cover her endowments and show a generous amount of her sexual attributes. Abilities Old Himiko Old Himiko is a sword expert even at an old age. Has the power to control blood in many ways, like creating giant hands to crush and grab, or small tornadoes of blood; along with creating a sword slash with a long range. She also sometimes whacks the girls with her cane, if they are close enough to her. Young Himiko She keeps the same abilities as her old-self, but now, she is more powerful. She can create weapons out of blood for use like a giant sword or two long curved blade for combat. And can now create blood silhouettes of the previous bosses while floating in the air. As a boss, she also sometimes pulls blood from the ground, in a large, damaging mass, and uses it as a close-range counter to the girls. As a DLC character, she retains her boss ability to wield two large scythes made from blood, which she can throw forward to hit her enemies. Once she has thrown them, they return to her in a boomerang-type fashion, returning into her hands while curving inward towards her. Himiko also continues to wield a large claymore-type weapon, also made from blood; this serves as her primary weapon, whereas, her two scythes are secondary. Himiko can also do special moves, (done by pressing Y + B at the same time, or TRIANGLE + CIRCLE), as the rest of the girls can; she makes a fist with her hands, thrusts her arms downward, and a large red extroversion of blood is emitted around her. This ability works well with crowd-control and when dealing with multiple close-range enemies at once. Due to its effective area of effect, the amount of damage it deals is not too high, but does kill a majority of the weaker zombies instantly. Gallery Himiko3.png Himiko2.png Himiko1.png OldHimiko.png|Old Himiko before fight. HimikoCut.png|Himiko after transformation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters